: Experimental Mouse Shared Resource (EMSR) The goal of the Experimental Mouse Shared Resource (EMSR) is to enhance the productivity and capabilities of Members of the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) by providing access to in vivo models, including immunocompromised and genetically engineered mouse (GEM) models, and to provide comprehensive support of experimentation in rodents (mouse and rat). The EMSR is dedicated to effective and efficient service that allows UACC Members to avoid duplication of equipment and training that would occur without such a Resource and to ensure the reproducibility of technical interventions and provide the rigorous quality control required for informative analyses of animal studies. EMSR personnel process tissues and perform procedures for experimental endpoints, including gross pathologic examinations with cryopreservation of organs/tissues and preparation of tissues for microscopic examination for further analysis by other UACC Shared Resources. The EMSR is divided into two sections: 1) the GEM Production Unit which utilizes the University of Arizona's Genetically Engineered Mouse Modeling (GEMM) core to generate the GEMs through ?sequence-to-whiskers? services, and 2) the Rodent Experimentation Unit which provides ?whiskers-to-data? services. These two units are complimentary and interactive, sharing animals, techniques, equipment and reagents. The EMSR maintains two blanket protocols for GEM generation and pilot work. The Unit is in compliance with the University's Biosafety Committee rules and is GLP-certified.